The Inter Communication Link (ICL) is a communication interface for the data exchange between process nodes. The ICL is provided, for example, in the aircraft on the one hand for communication within a flight control computer (FCC) or Flight management computer (FMC) between several processing units, which compute data in so-called lanes. The ICL is then referred to as ILDL (Intra Lane Data Link). The ICL, on the other hand, is intended for communication between several flight control computers, each of which is divided into channels. The ICL is then also referred to as CCDL (Cross Channel Data Link). The ICL uses a reflective memory as a communication principle. Reflective memory networks have been developed to provide highly deterministic, precisely time-matched performance for distributed systems. Data streams between multiple FCCs or between an FCC and an FMC are often asynchronous. For safety reasons, the flight control computers or flight management computers are designed in duplicate or multiple redundant in an aircraft. When data are transferred via an ICL, which is certified by the civilian authorities, compliance with and proof of processes are additional major factors.